Love Boundless as the Sea
by HighOnSky
Summary: Hitomi has always dreamed of traveling outside of her small village but after her mothers death she must work to survive and her dreams are crushed. But when she is saved from a fight by a blue man will this open the door to her biggest dream ... love?
1. The Fight And The Invintation

Love Boundless as the Sea

A Kisame Love Story

Part One The Fight and the Invitation

I woke up and looked at my clock blinking 2:30. I groaned sitting up and stretching with my eyes adjusting to the sunlight. I managed to drag myself out to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. As always it took me two times as long as it took normal people to eat since I was surviving on such little sleep, that and I was just lazy. I finally finished then checking the time again, it was now 3:15, decided I better get in the shower if I wanted to actually go to work on time for once. I let my self enjoy the hot water rush down my body and ease away all the stiffness of my muscles. I hated having to work so late every night when that time could be spent for my on drinking and gambling.

I finally got out of the shower after the water turned cold and took my time getting dressed. I slipped on a tight strapless black top and put my long black hair in pigtails making sure my bangs were just right to make me look younger and make my blue-green-grayish eyes stand out. I looked at my self and smiled knowing that with this short dress that I was going to make plenty of tips as long as I was nice.

"Damn im late already." I whispered to myself as I put on a necklace, to draw guy attention to my cleavage for even more tips, and rushed out the door. I ran threw the door to The Rouge Ninja bar and came face to face with my boss Mr. Foo. He was glaring at me obviously mad at my again lateness.

I smiled at him sweetly batting my eyelash's making my cute. That didn't phase him so I pouted making the best puppy dog eyes I could letting him know I was sorry. He sighed then said "Damn it Hitomi those eyes of yours I cant stay mad at you with those eyes of yours! Your mother truly named you right with those beautiful eyes. Ah how much you look like her." he said getting his far off look that told me he was remembering my mother who use to be very popular around my village.

"You can never stay made yet you insist on getting mad at all! You really should just give up sir I mean it is me we are talking about I was even late for my own birth!" I said laughing using my charming powers to make sure I was fully in the clear. He laughed with me then handing me a ticket book told me to get to work.

I went to all my usual customers making them all laugh and flirting to earn my rent tonight. I picked up some of my tips then headed back to the bar smiling at my friend Makoto who was just shaking his head and laughing. "I really don't know how you do it Hitomi I really don't. I mean these people have seen you on your worst of days yelling at people and beating them up yet they still keep coming back to you. I just don't understand hun." he said handing me a drink.

I grinned at him and said "Of course you do because its the same reason you practically worship the ground I walk on. Im just to absolutely charming darling and that is that." I then drank all my drink in one gulp then after a few more shots went back to work. I was beginning to get a bit clumsy and my temper was just under its boiling point but by now most people were even more drunk so it didn't matter.

After I had cut off one of my best customers I saw two faces I hadn't seen ever before. They must have been actual Ninja's because one carried a giant sword and the other had glowing eyes that I could tell gave him great power. I smiled to myself remembering my training long ago to become a ninja. I walked to them and said "Hey sweethearts I haven't seen you around before what brings you here tonight?"

The one with the big sword, who I now saw was blue but I found it was very cute on him, looked like he was about to say something but his friend who looked rather frighting said "Were not here for small talk and your flirting wont work on us were above things like that. Now if you don't mind bring us our drinks." He glared at me and I was half tempted to tell him off but they looked like they had good money so I just went and got there drinks.

As I was walking back to there table my heel found a crack in the floor and I fell spilling the drinks all over the two companions. My dress had however in the fall ended up somehow over my stomach revealing my small almost see threw panties. I sat up pulling my dress down turning a violent shade of red. I looked up at the men I had dumped the drinks on waiting to be yelled at but the blue one was to busy staring at me with his mouth half open which soon changed to a stupid grin.

The other one however obviously didn't care what he had just saw. He stood up his hands balled into fist and glaring at me. I stood up glaring back waiting for a fight. "Look what you did! Why the hell weren't you watching were you were going!" he yelled at me taking a few steps closer to me and his friend was watching him carefully his hand slowly reaching toward his sword.

"Hey it was an accident and why don't you try walking in heels for five hours you jackass! Im sorry I dumped it on you but it didn't do any harm to you so back off my fucking case!" I said back now almost nose to nose with him. He made a movement to back hand me but I was to quick and centering my chakra in my fingers hit all of his pressure and chakra points made his arm numb. He looked shocked but went to use the other hand but I had already began hitting him again now both of his arms were useless.

He smirked at me as if he found it amusing that I had done anything at all to him. "Well well it seems your not so weak after all. But I don't need my arms to cause you pain." he said then fear swept over me with just a look of his eyes. I tried hard to look away but suddenly I felt as if needles were pricking me all over. I started gasping for air and I knew I was going to die. I tried hard to ask for help but just as soon as it had started it was over. I fell to my knees and looked up seeing the man with the sword holding his companion to the wall.

"What do you think your doing to her! You need to control your temper she did nothing wrong to you you really are being a jackass." he said his voice rough yet it soothed me in a way. It made me feel protected and safe. I looked at him with a curiosity that he must have mistaken for a look of fear.

He let his friend drop to the floor then walked over to me smiling. He offered me a hand and said "Please I am sorry for Itachi and his temper he had no right to hurt you. But I must say you handled yourself pretty well back there. My name is Kisame and can I have the pleasure of hearing your name angel?" I let him help me up and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress.

I smirked at him saying "Well its not everyday I get hit on by someone who's friend tried to kill me, Kisame. But since you saved me I guess you deserve that much. My name is Hitomi and its nice to meet you cutie" I winked at him and then he kissed my hand. Itachi had gained control of his arms again and had gotten up though he glared at me and Kisame. I glared back but most of my attention was focused on Kisame.

We talked for a little bit just small talk but every word intrigued me as if he was telling me life's secrets. Eventually we made our way over to the bar and I aloud him to buy me drinks though I was sure not to get to drunk. "Forgive me Hitomi if im rushing things but how would you feel about a walk? I mean it is a beautiful night out after all." he said with a hint of shyness in his voice.

I smiled sweetly at him and said "I would love that. In fact I know this great place down by the lake and its not to far away. Its late so I am not sure who might be there but I am sure I am very well protected with you Kisame." I saw him blush though which surprised since I did not know that he could with his unique skin.

He paid for our drinks, even the ones that I had spilled on him earlier, and we made our way out to the lake. As we were walking down the rocky path way I listened to his traveling stories as he told me that with his job he did a lot of traveling though he wished he had more time to himself instead of spending all of his time with Itachi.

I sympathized with him. He was forced to do something he didn't want to do but I also envied him for being able to go where he pleased. We took a seat on the dock and I took of my shoes letting my feet dangle over the sides. "Kisame I have to admit I am very jealous of you. With your work you may be stuck with someone you don't like but your able to go places and have real experiences. Me I do the same thing every night I serve drink get hit on by old men and get into fights. But I need the money so I guess I shouldn't be complaining. At least I have money at all. It may not be to exciting here but I do love this lake. It is where I come to relax." I said looking at the moons and stars reflect on the waters surface.

"The water has that effect on many people. I guess I am no exception," he laughed laying on his stomach his fingers skimming the water "you know I have traveled all over and things are different everywhere but I know I can always rely on water to be the same."

I smiled at him "I see but water is never the same even in the same lake. Water is forever changing its color it pattern and its mood. For me its the only thing in my life that really does change. I really wish I could have your job I would love to get out of this hell hole. My mother always said that I deserved more though she never did anything about it … hey I got an idea lets take a swim! I always love swimming at night the water is always so cool and calm." I said already pulling down my dress making him blush. I laughed revealing my strapless bikini top. "Dont worry I have my bikini top on though I have to ask you to look away while I get on my bottoms there in my purse."

Still red he turned away but I saw him sneak a peak as I pulled on my bottoms. Once I was done I told him he could turn around and he looked me up and down and smiled "You look great in that you know. The purple really goes with your eyes and the silver I mean just damn you look better then I can say." he said as he removed his black and red cloak revealing boxers and a rock hard body.

I bit on my lip examining every muscle in his chest and taking extra time to look at his six pack abs. "Well I got to say your not so bad yourself. Its obvious what ever the hell you do keeps you well in shape. And sorry for my sharing I don't see many er well I don't see many cute guys around here very often." He blushed but tried to hide it by pretending he didn't hear me and jumped into the water. I jumped in after him opening my eyes under the water and letting the cool currents cool me down. I was taken back a little when I saw Kisame grinning at me from underneath the water.

I resurfaced not from lack of air but because I wanted to see Kisame clearly again. I didn't know why but for every minute I wasn't looking or talking to him my mind was thinking of him. This was new to me because it was usually me who got into people's heads not them who got into mine. He came back up with me though he was closer then he had been with me so far. If I had moved just a couple inch's my nose would have touched his. "Kisame I don't think you have told me what it is you do exactly. Wont you please tell me?" I asked him trying hard to not make it seem obvious that even in the cold water my body temperature was rising and my heart was beating rapidly.

He frowned just slightly and looked away from me "If I tell you I don't think you want to speak to me any more you would probably run, well swim, away. I don't want you to leave. I don't why but I really don't." he said his head still down but his eyes looked up at me. I already had a feeling of what he did. I wasn't naive. I saw the scratched headband the black cloak with red clouds. I may live in a small town but I wasn't stupid.

"Your in the Akatsuki. A wanted nin I know I should be afraid of you or at least be trying to turn you in but I admire you. I guess I always was attracted to the bad boys seeing that I am a bad girl myself." I laughed looking at him threw lustful eyes hoping that he didn't see in my eyes how much I wanted him right now.

He smirked then gently he pulled me by my waist to him and I felt all of his body, yes I mean all of it, against my own making me blush. "Well then bad girl how bout you come join us then. I mean you would have taken down Itachi if it wasn't for that damn Sharingan of his. Plus we are always looking for somebody with unique talent's which I know you have." he said and he was completely serious.

I ran my hands along his body pulling up when I reached the band of his boxers "Well that's a hard offer to refuse so I accept lets just hope that your little friend Itachi doesn't get to mad with me." I said softly and seductively emphasizing the word hard. He pulled me even closer to him then sinking into the water kissed me hard. He kissed me roughly yet his lips were soft and warm even under the water. I could tell my time in the Akatsuki was going to be a good one.


	2. A Day At The Beach

**Love Boundless as the Sea**

**A Kisame Love Story**

**Part Two **

**A Day At The Beach**

**AN: Yes I know it has been like a really really REALLY long time since I updated but I kind of lost inspiration with this. However since Writing my Ouran High story I am back and plan to work some more on this and my Pein story :) Im back BABY!**

I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched and in one quick motion jumped out of bed and had my sword in hand ready to attack. I sighed seeing Kisame standing there with a smirk on his face. He wasn't even worried I would hurt him any more since this had happened to him so many times before. "Kisame I swear one of these days I am going to end up hurting you. Now what are you doing waking me up so early?" I asked sitting back down on the bed pulling the covers over me after realizing I was still in boxers and a tank top.

"You say that every time and you know its not going to happen so stop lying to yourself. And my lazy one its two in the afternoon so it is time to get up. Besides you are the one who wanted me to wake you up so we could go down to the beach remember? You said since we both had off today we could actually go together for once. Now get up its a long walk so if you want to get there before night fall get your little butt up and get ready. Ill even get the food together." he said tossing me some clothes and heading out the door.

I groaned running my hands through my hair which was standing on end and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. After a couple minutes of pouting I got up changing into my bikini and throwing a sun dress over it. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I loved the look of the bright blue of my dress against my black hair and also loved how different from all the dark colors I usually had to wear on my missions for the Akatsuki.

I finished getting ready by brushing out my hair and letting it stay loose. Usually I put it back into a pony tail but today I wanted to look as different as I could. Its not that I didn't like being in the Akatsuki, I loved it actually since I got to see all different places and of course get to show my dangerous side, but sometimes it felt nice to be like my old self.

I walked out to the kitchen to find Kisame waiting for me with a picnic basket and looking utterly amazing. For the first time in months I actually got the chance to look at him from head to toe and my heart starting pounding like it always did. He had on his usual trunks and had a plain white button up shirt open revealing his perfectly chiseled body. I bit on my lip and resisted the urge to run my hands down his sexy body and take complete control of him.

I blushed realizing I was staring and he gave me that what are you looking at face and I turned away hiding my blush as best as I could. Even without looking I could tell he was grinning that grin at me that was so hard to resist. I only turned back when I felt him turn around to pack the last thing in the basket. Finally he picked it up and holding out his arm for me said "Shall we get going now?" I hooked my arm threw his and we walked out the door and started our long ass walk to the beach.

After an hour of walking we arrived at the beach and I stripped out of my dress and flip flops and dived into the ocean. I let the cool water rush around me and then came back up again and smiled at Kisame who was laughing at me from the shore as he was laying out the blanket and food.

I loved this scene probably more then anything else. This part of the beach was always empty so it was just me and him and he was looking at me in a way that I felt better then I had in a long time. Im not sure if the look was one of love or of just friendship but I liked it either way. Though I really did wish it was one of love … ok I am going to pretend I did not just think that.

After laying out all the food just the way he liked it (who knew that Kisame was so OCD about everything?) he took off his shirt and came running in after me. Like always he dived under the water and I had to try my best to look for him or risk getting pulled under. And again like usual I lost this silly game and he pulled me under in a matter of minutes. I broke free of his grasp and swam back to the surface gasping for air. Kisame swam up next to me a smirk on his face. I splashed water in his face and said "Stupid shark boy some of us cant hold our breath as long as you can."

He just shrugged and said "If you don't like it don't come swimming with me any more." I glared at him and not able to think of a come back resorted to just sticking my tongue out at him. Yea ok not the scariest or most mature way to retaliate but its not my damn fault. Kisame had this way of making my head go all fuzzy so I couldn't think straight. He just smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew that he did that to me.

We swam and played childish games for awhile until we both grew tired and just lay on our backs floating in the water and watching clouds roll by. I let Kisame go on and on about nothing as I drifted off into my own little world. I thought about the Akatsuki and the day Kisame and I first met but for the most part I just thought about Kisame in general. It always seemed that no matter what my thoughts always drifted back to the strange blue man who had become my best friend. Was it simply because he was my best friend or could it possibly be something more?

I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard my name being called. I looked over at Kisame was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I grinned at him "Sorry went to dream world were you saying something?" I said sitting up to tread water.

He just shook his head then asked "Do you want to go eat? Not like I didn't ask ten times." he mumbled under his breath but his eyes were shining playfully. I nodded my head then splashing him swam towards shore starting a race. I was almost to shore when I felt myself being dragged behind then I saw a blur of blue fly by me in the water. I sighed knowing yet again I had been beat.

I walked onto shore a pout on my face. Kisame was sitting on our blanket a smirk painted on his face. I took my seat across from him and just glared at him. He let out a laugh as he picked up his chopsticks and began to reach for a piece of omelet. With a devilish smile I stole it from right underneath him. Now it was his turn to glare at me. I smiled at him innocently and asked "Whats wrong?"

Kisame continued to glare at me as he attempted to take another piece of food and yet again I stole right out from underneath him. I ate it happily as I heard a small growl come from him. I could feel the daggers coming from his eyes. "Whats keeping you Kisame? Eat up you cant expect me to eat all of this by myself do you?" I said laughing as I saw his anger rising. This battle continued for five more minutes before he finally lost it and jumped over the basket pinning me to the ground.

I wiggled under his arms as he grinned down at me. I pouted as he held me down with one hand and ate right in my face. "Get off me fish boy! I said get off damn it!" I said as he finally let me go laughing as he laid back in the sand. I growled under my breath and in one swift move pounced on him. He let out a small yelp or surprise as we began to roll around in the sand.

We rolled around in the sand for a few more minutes before we both started laughing. I let go of him and laid next to him the sand laughing til our sides hurt. With tears still in my eyes I sat up on my elbows looking down at Kisame with a smile. He smiled back up with me a bit sadly. "Is something wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his.

"We shouldn't hang out like this we are in the Akatsuki. Feelings and this line of work never go well. It always ends with someone getting hurt. I'm sorry Hitomi but I don't think we are going to be able to hang out like this any more. So lets make this memory last ok?" he said a smile on his face but his eyes showing nothing but hurt. I reluctantly nodded and turned away trying to hide the tears.


	3. An Unlikely Friend

**Love Boundless As The Sea**

**A Kisame Love Story**

**Part Three**

**An Unlikely Friend**

There I sat in my room curtains closed tight and all lights out. That's how I felt. Dark and empty. It had been nearly two months since I had seen even the slightest glance of Kisame. After so many years of detaching myself from people how could one stupid person hurt me so much. I could still remember our last day together at the beach. He had said we wouldn't be able to hang out but to avoid me completely it was just cruel.

I couldn't help but wonder if he knew what he was doing to me? How every second seemed endless. How every waking moment I wondered where he was and how even when I slept my thoughts were always on him. I hadn't felt this kind of pain since my mother had died. It was a pain I had thought I would never feel again. It was the pain of losing someone you loved. Maybe he didn't know what he meant to me? No of course he did how could he not! The whole Akatsuki knew that I would do anything for him and yet hes gone. Without even a good bye.

I heard my door open and saw the lights turn on but I didn't look. I had lost hope long ago that it would be him. Even though I knew it wasn't him I was still shocked to see who it was standing over me. "Itachi what could you possibly want?" I asked coldly. I had done my missions I didn't need him to come ride my case about it. All I wanted now was to be left alone.

Without answering me he pulled the covers off me and through me my cloak. I growled and cussed at him but all he said as he left my room was "We have a mission together now get up I will not be held back by your laziness." and didn't even bother to shut my door. I mumbled under my breath as I slammed my door shut and contemplated going back to bed. I sighed knowing that I got off easy and if I went back to bed Itachi would only be an even bigger pain in my ass.

I got dressed slowly before making my way down the hall to where Itachi stood waiting for me. Without so much as a glance he took off towards the exit with me in his wake still rubbing my eyes sleepily. We stepped into the bright sunshine and I had to squint my eyes for five minutes before I could even make anything out. Luckily my reflexes kept me from bumping into any of the trees along the way. Once my eyes adjusted I asked through a yawn "So what are we doing exactly leader usually sends me solo on undercover missions."

"We are going to do surveillance and if we can capture the five tailed beast. So as hard as it might be for you I need you to be on your guard and be as charming as you can. I was originally suppose to capture this one with Kisame but since he is … off on another mission Pein thought it might be a good idea for you to get a little experience in." he said indifferently as I caught up to him. I couldn't help but flinch at Kisame's name.

Itachi looked at me from the corner of his eye but if he saw me flinch he didn't say a word. As much as my instincts told me not to I couldn't help but ask "What is Kisame doing anyway? Is he alright? Is he going to be coming back any time soon?" I tried not to look like I really cared but I don't think I could hide the longing in my voice.

Itachi looked at me with those piercing red eyes and I thought he was going to tell me but instead he dashed my hopes by saying "Im hungry lets go get some lunch." I sighed but nodded not really caring what we did. I followed along behind him staring at the ground as I walked. A couple times I thought that I saw Itachi turn around to check at me but in my current state I just didn't care.

We finally reached a small tea shop and seated ourselves in a dark corner away from everyone's prying eyes. I sat staring down at my dumplings not having much of an appetite and eventually pushed over to Itachi. He took them without looking at me and said "So you miss him that much Hitomi?" I looked up at him shocked and he said "What were you trying to hide it?"

"Why would I miss him he is just another inconsiderate jerk that has come and gone in my life. I have no reason to worry about him other then the fact that leader needs him for his plans." I said gripping onto my cup of tea so hard my knuckles turned white. Anything to keep myself from trembling. And anything to keep my eyes from giving into this burning sensation.

Itachi ate his dumplings casually before saying "You say he is inconsiderate but did you think that he may have his reasons for avoiding you? Don't you know what happened to him before?" I just stared at Itachi unsure .f what to say. Was he actually trying to comfort me?

"Well from the even more vacant expression on your face you have no clue what I am talking about. I am slightly surprised however. Kisame never did tell anyone but you were ,how can I put it, special to him. I guess I am the only person there is to tell you I suppose." he said with a sigh as he finished off his tea. I looked at him expectantly as he continued "A long time ago as you may know Kisame was a ninja of the mist village. He did not like his village and would have ran away at an early age if it wasn't for his younger sister Kiri. He staid for her sake but unfortunately they were in the same class to be trained as legendary swordsmen.

"They were always by each others side working together to defeat what ever was thrown at them. They had no way of knowing what there final exam would be because if they had Kisame would have never let her join his class. His final exam was to kill all the students in the class. They vowed to each other that they would defeat every one just like they had before and stop this tradition by refusing to kill each other. This plan backfired how ever when after everyone was dead there teacher challenged them to kill each other or they would both die. Kiri loved her brother with all her heart and wanted him to be the best so she killed herself.

"From that day Kisame has been on the run. He hated himself for what had happened and vowed that he would never let another person get hurt because of him again. That's why I was quite surprised that he grew so fond of you. You should give him some space because believe it or not he thinks he is doing what is best. Even if it means hes hurting himself in the process."

I stared down at my reflection in my tea as I listened to him finish his story. I couldn't believe what he told me. I had never known that Kisame had gone through something like that. Yet I still couldn't forgive him. He was being stupid thinking that something like that would happen again. I couldn't forgive him fro leaving me without even saying why. With my lip trembling I stood up and went to exit the building but stopped beside Itachi and said quietly "Thank you you're … a good friend." Then left still wanting nothing more then to crawl into my bed and go back to sleep.


	4. Stupid Boy

**Love Boundless As The Sea**

**A Kisame Love Story**

**Part Four**

**Stupid Boy**

I was taking a long deserved rest after my mission with Itachi and it seemed like I had just closed my eyes when a heard a knocking at he door. I groaned and put my pillow over my head ignoring it. What could Pein want when I just help captured the five tailed beast. The knocking kept getting louder and louder til Hidan walked in and screamed "Damn it Hitomi get up we need you in the medical room right now!" then slammed the door closed behind him.

I sighed and got up knowing that if I as needed in the medical room it must be serious. I had extensive knowledge of chakra and chakra points and my mother had been the head medical nin in my village before she had died passing on to me all of her own unique treatments. These combined made me the best healer in the Akatsuki and mostly only called on when there was a serious issue. So I got dressed and quickly made my way to the medical room.

I entered the room and had to squint as my eyes adjusted to the overly bright lights. Rubbing my eyes I asked "So whats such a big emergency that you had to wake me up after a really long mission so early?" No one said a word but instead Itachi just put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently in his own way of comforting me. I didn't know what he was doing till I looked at who was in the bed and let out a loud cry. It was Kisame. "What the hell happened!" I screamed.

"He tried to capture the eight tails all by himself. The power of the beast proved to be way to much for him and tore him apart. He is lucky to be alive even if it is just barely." Konan said as she herded everyone out of the room so we could be alone. Being the only two girls in the organization we had grown rather close. "Hitomi I am so sorry but you have to put your feelings aside. You need all your focus so you can save him." she said before leaving me alone to work.

I couldn't do anything but stare down at him. He was hooked up to countless machines and he looked almost unrecognizable from all his injuries. His skin seemed to be almost completely gone and I could clearly see his muscles slowly throbbing with each breath he took. It was almost to much to look at knowing how much pain he was bound to be in but I knew I was the only one who could help him. So with a deep breath I walked over to him and brushed the hair out of his face whispering "Don't worry Kisame I promise that I will heal you no matter what."

The healing process was long and vigorous taking everything out of me as I streamed my chakra into his bloodstream willing his skin to heal faster. Then I discovered that as bad as he looked on the outside his insides were two times as bad. I cussed in frustration as I wiped my hand across my sweaty forehead. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take and there was still so much work to be done but I was not going to give up on him. I promised Kisame I would heal him and that was exactly what I was going to do.

I tried to let my chakra mend his worst internal injuries but it just didn't seem to be enough. I punched a wall in frustration and could feel angry tears began to come into my eyes. Nothing I was doing seemed to be helping and I couldn't stand it. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind, a jutsu my mom had once told me about. Her voice echoed through my mind "Hitomi this jutsu is a strong and very powerful one. I made it myself but I warn you never use it unless you absolutely have to. If one thing goes wrong you will never recover."

"Kisame you stupid boy why did you have to get yourself hurt like this." I whispered to myself a small smile on my face. I knew if I was going to die this was how I would want it to be. Saving the one I loved. I sighed knowing that this may very well be my last few moments but I was ready for it. I called for Konan to come join me and it took next to no time at all for her to be there by my side.

I explained my choice to her and she started to argue with me but I put my hand up to silence her. It wasn't her choice to make and my mind was made up. She nodded reluctantly and said "Ok ill be here to watch over you but please … be careful Hitomi. I don't want you to die trying save him. Its not worth your life." I nodded but knew deep down that this was exactly what I wanted to do. His life was worth ten of mine in my eyes.

I slowly walked over to his bedside and bent down to gently plant a kiss on his forehead before I kissed his lips. As all my chakra seeped into his body I felt my mind and spirit start to leave my own body and I was in his body. It was dark but I could feel every cell of his and mine body working together to heal the damage that had been done yet something seemed off. His cells were weaker then they should have been even in this state. That could only mean one thing. Kisame was trying hard not to heal.

In a quick second I had to make a decision continue to heal his body on my own or push even further into his body to talk to Kisame himself, pushing this jutsu farther then it had ever gone before. I knew that if something went wrong I would trap myself in his mind forever but part of me knew that if I didn't try to bring him back from where ever he was I would never heal him completely. So I allowed myself to travel further into him and suddenly I was whole again standing on a beach.

I looked around and recognized that this was our own beach. The last place we had spent time together. Why would his mind be wondering here? I started to walk down the beach until finally I saw the blue outline of Kisame staring out at the sea.

I walked slowly up to him and put a hand on his shoulder saying softly "Kisame are you ok?" He gave me a quick glance and a small smile spread across his lips. He put his hand on top of mine and squeezed gently.

"Its all going to be over soon. All the horrible things I have done all of the people who I have hurt it wont matter any more because ill be with her. But yet as much as my mind is ready to die my heart still keeps beating. Why do you think that is?" Kisame said looking up into the sky as if hoping any moment someone would come down and take him away.

So that's why he wanted to die. He wanted to be with his sister again. I looked down and let out a small laugh as I said "Stupid boy." He looked at me with surprise "You are willing to die to see your sister again but she died so you could live! How do you think Kiri would feel if she knew you were trying to die after she gave up her life for you! You need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself and find something to live for. Now I can help you but only if you help me. Take my hand and we can both get out of this alive and we can forget this whole mess. OK?" I said and held my hand out to him.

Kisame looked taken back and a bit scared but after a few minutes of thinking he took my hand with a smile. As I was about to pull him back to his body he said "I think I may have already found something to live for."


	5. Forever By My Side

**Love Boundless As The Sea**

**A Kisame Love Story**

**Part Five**

**Forever By My Side**

I pulled back into my own body after another half hour of working with Kisame to heal his body and every movement felt as if my muscles were on fire. I let out a loud scream as I collapsed to the floor and with the pain I was feeling I wanted nothing but to die. Through the tears in my eyes I could see Konan looking down at me so shocked she couldn't move and I heard someone cry out "Hitomi!" I had just enough time to see a flash of blue before I collapsed into the darkness.

It felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breath or see or hear all I could feel was me floating, drifting away into more nothingness. _Am I dead?_ I kept wondering to myself and it seemed like my thoughts were echoing all around me. _If this is death I can handle it._ I found myself thinking as the hours passed on with nothing changing just forever the darkness. I tried smile to myself thinking _I died for him just like I always knew I would._

Then out of know where a ball of light appeared in front of me and it seemed to be calling out to me though I could still hear nothing. I reached out to it and it drifted away from me. I urged myself to follow it as it drifted further and further away. I tried to call out to it but I found I had no voice. Then finally the light stopped. I hesitated for a minute wondering what would happen when I touched it. But figuring nothing could be worse then death I touched it and I was sent tumbling through a world of light.

In a seconds time I could feel again. The softness of cotton sheets above me, a cool damp cloth on my forehead, and even the rise and fall of my chest. It was like everything was ten times clearer even my hearing because I could hear the heavy breathes of someone who was sitting not to far away from me. And yet I couldn't even open my eyes because every movement I tried to make seemed ten times as hard.

After a few hard minutes of concentration I finally managed to open my eyes all the way. For a moment I was blinded my impossibly white lights but my eyes adjusted and I could see my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed with countless of machines hooked up to every part of my body I could see. How had I gotten here? With difficulty I asked in a weak and scratchy voice "What happened to me?"

I heard a gasp of surprise come from somewhere to my left and I felt someone grab my hand. With what little power I had left my head and saw Kisame looking down at me through swollen red eyes. "Hitomi your awake. I thought you would be gone forever." he said a single tear falling from his eye as he pressed my hand to his cheek.

"Where did I go exactly?" I asked some what hoping maybe the he could give me an answer to the dark place I had just been. Had it been an actual place? Had he been the one who had sent the small light to bring me back? And if he was hoe did he do it and how did he find me?

"Nowhere you were but your mind wasn't, you were in a coma and Konan said you would never wake up but I knew you would. I came here everyday and talked to you because I knew you would come back to me." he said gripping onto my hand even tighter. That's when it all came back to me. I had passed out after I had saved him from the pain my jutsu had caused me.

"That's right … but your alright Kisame you seem completely healed. It was worth it then." I said as I slowly stroked his cheek with my finger. Yet even this small jester seemed to much for my weakened body. I had a feeling it would take a very long time for my body to heal but even as much as I would hate being confined to this room I would deal with it. All that mattered was Kisame safe.

"Hitomi you saved my life and I can never thank you enough but don't you remember what you told me to bring me back? You told me I had to find something to live for and I have. Your the reason why I came back Hitomi and you are my reason for living. So don't you ever do something as stupid as that ever again you understand?" he said giving me a stern look. I smiled up at him and nodded slightly. There was nothing left to say so I closed my eyes slowly and went back to sleep.

I woke up when I heard harsh whispering beside me. Having gained some control of my muscles again I opened my eyes a crack to see Kisame and Pein in a heated argument. "Look I understand that she saved you but you are fully healed so there is no reason why you can not go about your duties. Konan is fully capable of taking care of Hitomi." Pein said and I could see the anger growing on Kisame's face.

"I don't care what Konan can or cant do I am not leaving her side! She almost lost her life trying to heal me and I am not going to leave her until I know she is fully healed to. I refuse to leave her side ever again. Now please leave Hitomi needs her rest." Kisame added on a softer note as he traced a finger gently down my face.

Pein let out a soft sigh but seeing as he was not going to win this battle left the room. Kisame then took his regular seat next to bed and held on to my hand tightly. I opened my eyes all the way and looked at Kisame adoringly. He had just stood up to the leader just for the right to sit here with me. He smiled down at me and said "Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Im fine thanks but Kisame … did you mean it? Do you really want to stay here with me til im better" I asked entwining my fingers in his. I wanted with all my heart for it to be true. After all I had gone through recently with him all I wanted to here was him tell me that he cared about me. Even if he didn't love me as long as I was something to him.

"No," he said and I looked at him hurt beyond repair but he kissed my hand and with a smile continued "I want to stay with you forever. For such a long time I have only been waiting to die but now im living for you. I would do anything for you Hitomi. It use to I would die to join my sister but now I would die just to make you smile. You may not feel the same but I love you Hitomi."

I sat up and pulled his face close to mine and said "Kisame I have loved you since the moment we met. You hurt me so bad when you left me alone without so much as a good bye but even though you didn't want me around I was still willing to give my life just so you could live. Now shut up and kiss me you stupid boy."

He smiled at me and kissed me gently as if he was afraid I would break. It was short but it said everything I needed to hear. No matter what happened Kisame would be by my side forever.


End file.
